Jake's First Prom
by DirkJakeFlowers
Summary: Dirk takes Jake to the prom and everything goes absolutely wrong...or does it? DirkJake


Ah the Prom...Always a nervous time.

Especially when your date is a boy. Your name is Jake English and you very much doubt that you'll make it to this prom without either being beat up, thrown against a wall or fainting for being too nervous.

Oh wait a minute! Fuck that you're an adventurer...Well you certainly didn't feel like one at this moment in time. Yet you were all dressed up and ready in a cute little sweater vest you had never worn before, with a shirt underneath. You figured it suited you rather well.

Jake english gulped as he stepped out of the car, couples entered the school building as he felt a shudder run through him.

Where the hell was Dirk?

You two were supposed to walk in like a freaking married couple!

And damn it was really cold out here. Jake shuddered, wrapping his arms around his torso and moving them up and down in an attempt to stay warm.

"Jake?" a deep voice made you look up and turn to wherever it came from.

"Dirk?" you saw him from afar and what the hell was he wearing?!

A bright orange hoodie and jeans?

He gulped.

"...What the hell are you wearing" he whispered harshly at the other, scowling.

"Dirk! why the hell aren't you dr-" a hand was clamped over his mouth, and he was glared at through deep black shades.

"Shut up, we are going to no prom!" the blonde snarled through gritted teeth.

"W-What?!" Jake looked shocked.

"Come with me" Dirk grabbed his wrist dragging him towards his car, a stern look on his face.

"Dirk! what the dickens are you doing?!" Jake yelped as he was dragged towards the others car.

"Get into the car"

"WHAT?!"

Before Jake could even do anything he was shoved into the backseat, glad the comfy cushion seats were there in the back, but still...why was his date throwing him into the back of his car?

A deep red flush went over his cheeks when he opened his eyes, as he saw Dirk climbing into the car, as if to mount him.

He gulped silently. "D-Dirk this isn't funny…"

The blush deepened when Dirk placed a hand on his hip and climbed more over him.

The blonde leaned over, and stared at Jake...he was blushing just as much.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked, a stern look on his face.

A few students outside near the school where the car was parked snickered as Dirk still hadn't shut the door.

"You knew damn well i wasn't going to that shitty prom, English, I'm not a suit man like my brother" he stated.

Jake bit his lip, was this really happening? was he going to- "Cl-Close the door" he muttered.

Dirk stopped, a small...extremely small smile crossing his lips.

"Ok then, we are going somewhere else" he climbed off the other, and into the front seat, not bothering with his seatbelt.

"What?!" a confused squeak came from the back.

"I-I thought we were-..." he shook his head.

"Relax English" Dirk reassured him, as he started the car.

"...Alright, but wait!" he quickly climbed over into the passengers seat, doing his belt up.

"I'll sit up front to see where we go!" he sounded as happy as ever, the pink blush still on his cheeks.

The car began to move, as Jake looked over to him.

"Doe's your brother know you are-"

Dirk nodded, trying to get as quickly as he could to the place he wanted to go in the first place.

"You should really put your belt on"

"Shut up Jake, you're ruining the moment"

He stopped the car.

"Here we are"

"Holy...Jesus face on a toast" Jake gasped, looking out the window.

They were on a hill. That overlooked the town, and all the lights were on...what a sight!

"Indeed" Dirk nodded as Jake pressed his face against the window.

"Its beautiful!" he gasped. Then turned back to Dirk.

"Thanks for this place...uh" he suddenly got embarrassed his cheeks going pink.

"So…." He turned his head to the front of the car.

"So now uh...I mean… Wh-what we do?"

Dirk placed a hand on the others shoulder, before turning towards the door.

"Hey lets stretch them legs, mine feel numb" he opened the door of the car, climbing out.

Jake climbed out too, getting another glance at the city.

"Woah, Dirk, Just...Woah" he couldn't stop staring.

"I finally got Jake English speechless holy shit, where's my prize?"

He moved round to the side of the car where Jake was standing and leant against it, smiling at him.

"So does this fill all of your cliche little movie dreams?" Dirk asked, making Jake go pink again.

" Well you certainly did your best shot!" he nodded, grinning almost embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dirk nodded.

The blondes arm slipped onto the hood of the car, while Jake stared upwards into the starry sky.

"Then the guy will approach their partner" Jake continued as he looked into the sky.

As he did, Dirk put an arm around Jake's shoulder, making him look over, their faces quite close.

"Putting an arm around her shoulder and then they ki-" he stopped

Dirk pushed on his neck "iss.." Jake muttered as their lips connected.

The arm around Jake's shoulder stayed put while the other was resting on his chest, as the two of them shut their eyes Jake's hand went onto Dirk's shoulder as their kiss continued, they tilted their heads at different angles.

Dirk's tongue left his lips and taped on English's lips , thats when Jake broke away, looking quite flushed, his head turned the other away immediately.

"So..Shall we continue, Jake?"


End file.
